


Chain Reaction

by mxxntaeils (ikononly)



Series: You want him but you want me too [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Moon Taeil centric, Oppa Kink, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikononly/pseuds/mxxntaeils
Summary: Haechan overhears Johnny and Taeil having sex. Johnny overhears Haechan talking about it and Haechan scores the invitation of a lifetime.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: You want him but you want me too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm so you clicked on this even with that bad summary? thanks and i apologize for this. don’t come at me for the oppa kink please i’m extremely ashamed. anyway basically i want taeil to be worshipped daily and this scenario wouldn’t leave my head. also this is very ooc i think idk it’s my first nct fic. have fun sorry for being horny on main. also title is just bc i was listening to chain a lot taeil sexy

The problem is simple: Donghyuck talks too much. Everyone knows it. He’s loud, he has no filter, and he’s a bit oblivious. Those things tend to lead him into trouble. Another thing that gets him into trouble? His fat crush on Moon Taeil. 

“I’m telling you, I heard them! Like… just going at it and when I say he sounds like an angel? I mean that. I really mean that. Okay?”

Mark sighs and rubs a hand across his face, “Why are you telling me this? What did I do to you? I really would rather not know what Taeil hyung sounds like in bed.” 

“You only say that because you haven’t heard it. I can’t even imagine seeing it,” Donghyuck shakes his head and sighs lightly. That’s a lie. He has imagined it multiple times in multiple positions. 

“Did you want to see it?”

Donghyuck whips his head around so fast that Mark jumps beside him. Johnny is smirking down at the both of them where they’re leaned up against the mirrors and Mark makes some unintelligible sound before getting up and rushing across the studio. Donghyuck graciously does not glare after him - too busy gaping up at Johnny before him. 

“I’m. Hyung, I’m sorry. I know I-I shouldn’t talk like that- especially about your boyfriend. I just,” he waves a hand in the air, searching for the words that usually come rushing to his lips but seem to be getting lost on their way out. 

Johnny just keeps smirking, “if you really want to, I mean I have to check with Taeil hyung but I’m almost positive that he’d be happy to have you watch him. You know how much he loves to put on a show.”

“What,” Donghyuck practically chokes out, and lets his gaze find Taeil across the room talking with Yuta and occasionally looking over at where he and Johnny are talking, “are you being serious?”

“All you have to do is say yes or no, Hyuck, I’ll go ask right now. But if you don’t really want to- that’s fine too.”

“No! I mean yes, I-I do? I definitely do.” Does he? He’s picture Taeil in bed so often that seeing him with someone else might fuck up his whole fantasy but if this is a real offer: how can he possibly turn it down?

Johnny nods and sends him a full grin before walking over and wrapping his arms around Taeil, pulling his back firmly to Johnny’s chest and whispering in his ear. Donghyuck is vaguely aware of Yuta making some snide comment and walking away but the majority of his focus is locked on Taeil. The way his eyes seem to get heavier the longer Johnny talks. The way his fists clench at his sides. The way he flushes down to his neck as his eyes fly open and pin Donghyuck in place. 

Donghyuck doesn’t move, doesn’t even breathe as he waits for something. Some kind of reaction outside of the deep blush setting in his skin. When Taeil nods, Donghyuck feels his fingers go numb and finally breaks eye contact. 

The choreographer chooses that moment to enter the studio and introduce herself so Donghyuck pushes himself away from the mirror on partially numb legs and wobbles over to where the rest of the group is standing in a line to greet her. They get started pretty much right away and the repetitive moves and the beat of the song help to distract him but he can’t help but follow Taeil in the mirror with his eyes and he can’t be blamed for grinning to himself when Taeil finally notices him watching and trips over a step. 

Later, at the end of practice, everybody breaks into smaller groups based on their schedules. Johnny, Taeil, Donghyuck, Jungwoo, and Yuta seem to be the only ones without a schedule for the night. Yuta is bouncing on the balls of his feet when Donghyuck finally pulls himself over to the group. 

“Jungwoo and I are going to go shopping, do you guys want to come,” Yuta is saying, wrapping a hand around Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

Johnny shakes his head, “nah I think we’re gonna take advantage of the night in and just rest.”

Yuta snorts, rather inelegantly Donghyuck thinks, and mutters “rest, yeah sure,” and then looks up to find Donghyuck has joined their group, “you’re going to come though, right, and escape whatever these two have planned tonight?”

Donghyuck looks first at Taeil, who is watching him curiously, and then at Johnny, who just tilts his head and lifts an eyebrow and Donghyuck feels the question in it. He’s not backing out. 

“Actually, I think I’m going to stay in tonight.” 

Jungwoo laughs and says, “have fun being traumatized,” and pulls Yuta out of the room. 

“I hope they know we’re taking the same car to the dorm,” Taeil finally says and follows after them. 

“This is gonna be fun,” Johnny wraps an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder as they walk to the car. They catch up just in time for Johnny to hold Taeil back and slide in first, making sure Taeil is situated between him and Donghyuck. 

Yuta and Jungwoo keep a steady conversation behind them that helps ease the tension in Donghyuck’s shoulders. He’s usually all about skinship- especially with Taeil- but now it seems like there’s a barrier, a line he shouldn’t cross. Not yet, at least. He just barely restrains his sigh of relief when they get to the dorm and he hops out of the van to lead the group up.

Jungwoo and Yuta both take the first showers and Taeil heads into the kitchen to prepare something to eat for them before they leave. Donghyuck heads into his own room to gather his thoughts and process the day he’s had so far- and the night he is going to have. 

A knock on the door is his only warning before Johnny walks in, dragging Taeil with him, “okay, we’re going to talk before any of this happens so everybody has an out. Cool?”

Donghyuck and Taeil lock eyes for a second before nodding and looking back to Johnny. 

“Good. I’m going to warn you right now, Hyuck, that this might change the way you see both of us. If at any point in the night you start to get uncomfortable- all you have to do is leave. We won’t stop you and we won’t be offended,” he says and Taeil nods beside him, “also, we get a little rough but you don’t need to worry about me hurting Taeil hyung. We have a system: he’ll let me know if it’s too much.”

At this, Taeil flushes and ducks his head down and Donghyuck can’t stop watching him. Sure, he’s imagined Taeil hyung in bed thousands of times but it was usually a pretty vanilla image. Johnny is definitely ruining some of his fantasy now but not in the way he expected. 

Johnny clears his throat and continues, “your only job is to watch tonight but if I were to ask you for a hand in something, would you want to?”

Donghyuck shifts on his bed and meets Johnny’s eyes, wildly confused, “you mean like.. join you?”

Johnny smirks, “don’t worry, I know where your affections lie. I would only ask you to touch Taeil hyung- never me.”

Donghyuck bawks at the insinuation. Sure, he’s been harboring a crush on Taeil for years with no sign of the same for Johnny but he doesn’t think he’s ugly or anything. 

“That’s not why I was asking but yes I would- would lend a hand,” he mumbles. 

Johnny just holds his grin in place and finally looks down at Taeil who he’s still holding in place next to him, “anything to add, babe?”

Taeil brings his free hand up to scratch his neck and looks up at Donghyuck, eyes scanning all over his face and Donghyuck wonders what he’s searching for and if he’s finding it. “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want this to change us too much.”

Donghyuck smiles at him, “don’t worry hyung, I’ll still chase after you like a lost puppy no matter what.”

Taeil shifts uncomfortably as he mumbles, “that’s not what I meant. You were already different in the car.”

“That was just nerves,” he shrugs, feigning a nonchalance he wishes he felt, “hyung, are you sure about this? Being watched, I mean, you’re sure you like that?”

Taeil nods slowly, not breaking eye contact even as his ears burn red, and Donghyuck repeats the motion right back at him. 

“Then it should definitely be me who watches, right? I already worship you, don’t I? I’ll do this as much for you as I will for me.”

Johnny laughs lowly and slaps Taeil lightly on the ass, “go shower. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Taeil nods up at him and then smiles softly at Donghyuck. He just waves back and watches him go before his attention is forced back to Johnny.

“We’ll do this as naturally as possible. As soon as Jungwoo and Yuta are gone it’s fair game. All you have to do is follow and not touch until I say, yeah?”

Donghyuck swallows the knot in his throat and just manages a nod before Johnny is out of the room. He doesn’t like being told what to do and not being allowed to touch his Taeil hyung is ridiculous. And then he remembers what Johnny has offered him tonight and lets it go. He can handle the indignity for a bit as long as he can touch Taeil later. 

He finishes gathering his shower supplies and heads to the washroom not currently occupied by the object of his affections.

When he emerges back into the living room he sees only Taeil in a large hoodie and not much else sitting on the couch flipping through channels. He still hears the water running so assumes Johnny is finishing up his shower. 

Taeil looks up at him with soft eyes and pats the spot next to him and Donghyuk is quick to fill it. Taeil sets down the remote and turns to look at him fully. 

“Do you want something to eat?”

The innocent question that he’s heard pass Taeil’s lips a thousand times almost shocks him. It seems out of place on a night he feels his world might be changing. He shakes his head no and let’s his gaze wander down to Taeil’s very exposed thighs. 

“Are you not wearing anything under that hoodie, hyung?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he says playfully, breaking eye contact and turning back towards the TV.

“Yes.”

Taeil just grins back and says, “soon enough.” He leaves it at that, letting the sound of the TV fill the room while they wait for the obvious missing party. 

It doesn’t take Johnny long to emerge, fully dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and settle next to Taeil on the couch letting a hand fall naturally on his thigh. Donghyuck watches it creep underneath the material of the hoodie and sees the moment it freezes. 

“Oh. You really wanted to show off tonight, didn’t you Ilie?” 

Taeil nods, eyes downcast and ears pink.

“Did the boys leave,” Johnny asks, letting his hand rub small circles on Taeil’s thigh and leaving Donghyuck burning with curiosity about what was underneath. 

“Yes, a few minutes ago.”

Johnny hums his approval, spreads his legs, and abruptly pulls Taeil onto his lap to straddle him. He places soft kisses first to Taeil’s face and then down to his neck and runs his hands soothingly up and down his back. “Do you want to show Hyuckie what you’re wearing for him?” 

At this Donghyuck sees Taeil bite into his bottom lip and look over at him where he’s sitting dumbly on the couch, unable to take his eyes away. He nods and Johnny immediately runs his hands up Taeil’s thighs, pushing the hoodie material up over his ass and exposing the lacy white panties Taeil has on underneath. 

Donghyuck exhales sharply, eyes fluttering between Taeil’s ass and his face. Taeil is flushed down past where Donghyuck can’t see underneath the massive hoodie and all he can think is please take it off.

It must show in his face because Johnny whispers, “I think he likes it, Taeil-ah.”

Taeil whimpers and grinds down automatically and Donghyuck wants to know what’s doing it for him more: the exhibitionism or the degradation in the way Johnny’s speaking to him. He knew Taeil usually didn’t mind honorific as much as others but if it was a kink? Well. That changes things. 

“Now, now,” Johnny scolds, “you know better than to move without being told.” Johnny's gripping Taeil’s tiny waist in both hands while Taeil grips the fabric of his boyfriend's t-shirt on his shoulders. “You want your ass as red as your pretty face?”

Taeil shudders and Donghyuck is mesmerized by his face as it clearly strains with the effort to not grind down on Johnny’s lap, eyes nearly closed and bottom lip already swollen from being bitten so harshly. 

“That was a yes or no question, Taeil. Do you want Hyuck to see how well you take a spanking or not?” 

Donghyuck hopes the answer is yes as much as he hopes it isn’t. He can’t imagine his Taeil hyung bent over Johnny’s knee being spanked, being hurt, but seeing Taeil in those panties with his ass pink might be worth it. 

Taeil finds his eyes and must see the latter bc he nods down at Johnny but Johnny doesn’t move, eyebrow raised, waiting. 

“Yes, Johnny, please,” he huffs and Johnny grins in a way that Donghyuck can only describe as devilish. 

“Yes, Johnny, please what?”

If Taeil could blush any harder, he would. “Johnny. Johnny please just spank me.”

“I would love to, baby,” he says finally toppling Taeil over his lap, settling him so both legs touch the floor and his cock lay between the gap in Johnny’s thighs, resolutely getting no friction. 

Johnny rubs his hand slowly over the lace covering Taeil’s ass and kneading the fleshier parts, “We’ll start with 10, yeah? Make sure you count so Donghyuck can hear you.”

“Yes, Johnny,” he says right before Johnny brings his hand down and he gasps in shock. “O-one.”

Donghyuck is abruptly aware that they’re still in the living room and that he’ll never sit on this couch again without picturing this moment and he’s achingly hard in his own sweats but can’t even think about doing something about it, just watching as Taeil struggles in Johnny’s hold for the next 9 slaps. He’s almost worried about Johnny hurting him before he realizes that Taeil’s just trying to get relief for his untouched cock. 

“Johnny, please,” he moans after the 10th and Johnny pulls him up to sit sideways on his lap, facing Donghyuck. 

“Look at what you’re doing to him, Ilie. Such a tease writhing in my lap like that with your pretty panties on full display,” Taeil barely holds eye contact with Donghyuck. He’s panting hard, trying to catch his breath, and whispering a small, barely audible “Hyuckie.”

“Do you want something from him, Taeil? You already have one guy to stuff you full to your heart's content but you call for Hyuckie like that? Don’t you think that’s a little greedy?”

Taeil’s eyes flutter shut as he keens, barely holding himself still. Donghyuck watches, unsure of his role. He meets Johnny’s eyes over Taeil’s face and sees the implicit wait on his face. 

“What do you want, Ilie?”

“Just. Fuck me, please.” 

“Are you already that desperate, Ilie? Just from having your precious Hyuckie watch you get spanked? I don’t think so. Not yet.”

Instead Johnny pushes Taeil lightly so he falls onto his front on the couch, and maneuvers his thighs so he’s on his knees, ass out facing Johnny and face towards Donghyuck. 

“Taeil-ah. Do you want to suck on Hyuck’s cock while I eat you out?”

Taeil nods, looking down at the couch almost shyly, ”yes, please.”

“So well mannered. Why don’t you ask Hyuckie, hm?”

Taeil looks up from where his head was resting on crossed arms and Donghyuck is fully in love with the look on his face. In this moment Taeil’s attention is directed solely at him and he almost jumps to answer before he even asks but he waits, finally falling into his role in the game they’re playing.

“Hyuckie, will you- ah,” the breaks off gasping at the slap Johnny lands on his ass. 

“You’re asking a favor from someone already doing you a favor, Taeil-ah. You should show some respect. Show him you know how a greedy slut asks for help.”

Taeil’s eyes squeeze shut and Donghyuck’s scared that he’ll cry and even more scared of the effect it’ll have on him. He’s almost positive it won’t be a buzzkill. 

“D-Donghyuck oppa.”

His eyes widen in shock, incapable of comprehending what he just heard until Taeil says it again.

“Donghyuck oppa please let me blow you. Please.”

Donghyuck, for his part, can only nod dumbly and Taeil smiles up at him like he’s just been given a gift. 

“You’re not going to make him come to you, are you baby?”

Taeil takes the hint and crawls on his hands and knees the foot or so it takes to end up practically in Donghyuck’s lap.

“Are you hot yet, baby? You want this hoodie off?”

Taeil nods and sits up, eyes fixed on Hyuck’s face. “Oppa, will you help me, please?”

“Of course,” he says softly, reaching for the material hanging low enough to give Hyuck an excuse to brush Taeil’s thighs as he pushes the hoodie over his head and off his shoulders. Taeil is left in only the panties and Donghyuck’s eyes lock onto where his pretty pink cock strains across the fabric.

“Oh, Taeilie, you poor thing,” he says on instinct and Taeil gasps above him, cock twitching against the lace. Johnny gives him a thumbs up over Taeil’s shoulder that he barely acknowledges and then Taeil is leaning down into his space, pulling his own aching cock out of his sweatpants. 

Johnny settles behind Taeil and as soon as Taeil kisses the tip Johnny is licking the lace over Taeil’s hole, making him exhale sharply over Hyuck’s cock. He looks up, eyes wide, and Donghyuck rests a hand on Taeil’s head and slowly guides him back down. 

Taeil whimpers and finally, finally, gets his tongue on Donghyuck’s neglected dick. They shudder in unison as Taeil wraps his lips firmly around him and whines at whatever Johnny is doing behind him. 

“Taeil-ah. Jesus. You always suck cock like this? Fuck.” Donghyuck can’t help the words tumbling out of his mouth. Everything Taeil does elicits a reaction from him and his words seem to have their own effect on Taeil, encouraging him, “You like being used like this, Taeilie hyung?” Taeil whines and does his best nod around Donghyuck’s cock. 

Donghyuck threads his fingers through the silky strands of Taeil’s hair, not pulling or pushing, just holding as Taeil works him over. He chances a glance back at Johnny who has finally moved the fabric to the side but not taken it off as he fucks sloppily into Taeil with his tongue. 

“I-I’m.”

Johnny smacks Taeil’s ass in warning and he moans loudly before he lets off with a resounding pop and lays his head on Donghyuck’s thigh, waiting for Johnny’s instruction. 

“Let him come in your mouth.”

“Yes,” Taeil hisses, before wrapping his one hand around Donghyuck and replacing his lips around the head suckling softly at the sensitive underside. 

“I’m. You’re so so pretty spread out in just your panties, Taeil-ah, I can’t,” and then he’s coming and Taeil is moaning around him, working his hand until Donghyuck flinches from overstimulation and accidentally pulls his hair. Taeil gasps and looks up at him, pupils blown wide, and coming untouched in his panties. 

Johnny sits up behind him and pulls Taeil back in his lap to inspect him even as Taeil’s body is wracked with the trembles of his orgasm. 

“Did you just-“

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” he says frantically, and Donghyuck sees unshed tears rushing to his eyes, “Johnny, daddy, please, I didn’t mean to.”

“You think you can escape trouble just because you call me daddy, huh?”

Taeil whines and Donghyuck is fascinated. These are the games they play when no one is around? 

“Just this once,” Johnny scolds, holding up a finger in his face, “and only because you look so blissed out like this. What happened? Are you that happy to have his come in your mouth?”

Donghyuck can’t believe how filthy it sounds coming out of Johnny’s mouth. Not that anything about this night had been clean per se but it’s all so extreme coming from him. 

Taeil looks at Donghyuck and reaches a foot across the couch to rest on Donghyuck’s thigh. His eyes are shining when he whispers, “he pulled my hair.”

Johnny pauses for a second, then laughs and snuggles his face into Taeil’s shoulder. “Cute,” he mutters into Taeil’s skin, pressing kisses into his neck and down his sensitive chest while Taeil squirms in his lap. “You’re still going to take care of me, aren’t you, baby? I haven’t gotten off yet and you’re rubbing all over me, I think it’s only fair. You gonna let daddy fuck you now that I’ve eaten your pretty little hole out and let you suck on someone else’s cock?”

Taeil nods enthusiastically, “yes, please.”

Johnny hums and stands up before throwing Taeil over his shoulder, and looking down at Donghyuck. “You coming or are you done?”

He can’t see Taeil’s face in the position he’s in and it’s hard to make eye contact with Johnny when Taeil’s ass is right next to his face so he’s not sure it’s a real invitation but he nods and says “coming,” letting Johnny pass him on the couch before standing up and following.

When they make it to Johnny and Donghyuck’s shared bedroom, Donghyuck flops onto his own bed while Johnny drops Taeil onto his.

Taeil reaches his hand out to Donghyuck across the beds and beckons him over while Johnny is rummaging through his drawer for condoms and lube.  
Donghyuck get up smoothly and sits by Taeil’s head, running his hands through his hair as Taeil smiles up at him.

Johnny settles at the end of the bed, and rearranges all of them so that Donghyuck is fully on the bed with Taeil’s head in his lap and Johnny positioned between Taeil’s spread legs. Donghyuck is mesmerized by the way Taeil’s breath stutters out when Johnny rubs his hands up and down his thighs before finally slipping his hands under the lace panties and pulling them off.

“You ready, baby?”

Taeil nods, keeping his head in Donghyuck’s lap and reaching out for his hands to hold. Donghyuck complies, of course, readily offering both for Taeil to grab onto while Johnny warms lube between his fingers and his hand goes out of sight. 

Donghyuck can only guess what’s happening when Taeil sighs and grips his hands harder.

“I can’t believe I’m here right now,” he says out loud, mostly on accident but Johnny chuckles and Taeil gasps and looks up to meet his eyes and he decides that if talking is how he keeps Taeil’s attention then, well, that’s what he’s going to do. 

“You look so gorgeous right now, hyung, so messy and beautiful,” he tightens his own grip on Taeil when he tries to cover his face with his hands and Taeil exhales sharply, “you like it when I hold your hands like this, hyung?” 

When he doesn’t answer immediately Johnny pauses and Taeil whines, kicking out when leg, “you were just asked a question, Taeil-ah. Donghyuck wants to know if you like being restrained. Answer him.”

“Yes, yes I like it. Please. Johnny please, please don’t stop,” he says, clearly impatient. Johnny grins, pleased with his answer and continues fucking one finger in Taeil, adding a second only a few seconds afterward.

Donghyuck, emboldened by current events, takes both of Taeil’s hands and wraps them around his waist until they’re connected behind his back. Taeil looks up in confusion and he smiles softly down at him, running his now free hands through Taeil’s hair. 

“Don’t let go, okay?” 

Taeil just nods and Donghyuck takes that as his permission to let his hands explore. He takes in the sight of one of Johnny’s massive hands rubbing circles on Taeil’s hip while the other works on prepping him and runs both of his hands down Taeil’s sides. 

Taeil squirms so violently when Donghyuck runs over his waist, where he’s most ticklish, that he almost kicks Johnny off the bed but it’s worth it for the loud moan he gets in response. He watches Taeil flush first on his face and then down his neck to his chest, heaving harshly. 

“Are you sensitive there, Taeilie,” he asks softly not really looking for a response but Taeil says yes, oppa, please and he’s lost to his exploration. Taeil’s soft skin feels so good and familiar to his wandering hands that he almost can’t believe they’ve never been in this position before. 

Taeil goes rigid for a few seconds when Johnny slowly pushes in a third finger and Donghyuck’s instinct is to soothe the pressure and his hands finally find their way to Taeil’s sensitive chest, rubbing over one nipple over and over again. Taeil moans and throws his head further into Donghyuck’s lap and he can feel Taeil’s hands struggling behind him, wanting to let go so he can protect himself but holding himself back anyway, letting them do whatever they want to his body. The power rush Donghyuck feels goes straight to his already half hard dick.

Donghyuck has never thought of himself as a dominant person but having Taeil spread out like this, for him, and sure for Johnny too, is making him rethink his whole self perception. Taeil just looks so good like this, sweat matting his hair to his forehead, eyes squeezed shut, flushed and panting, desperate. 

“Jesus, look at you.” 

Johnny chuckles, again, and says, “I knew you were going to be a talker. Taeil had his doubts. Thought you might be too shy about this to say anything, but I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” 

“He just. He looks so-,” he stops, lost for words but Johnny knows what he means and just says I know. 

“Taeil-ah, are you ready?”

Taeil glares up at Johnny, “I have been ready, while you two talk about me like I’m not here.”

Johnny quirks an eyebrow, leaning down into Taeil’s face and pushing Donghyuck’s hands off of him and leaving him empty. “You choose now, when you’re about to finally get what you want, to get an attitude? Is that how you wanna play Ilie? Are you sure?”

Taeil’s eyes widen and Donghyuck watches his throat as he swallows thickly, “no,” he says and his voice sounds so little that Donghyuck’s heart lurches, “s-sorry. Sorry, it’s just. It’s so much. It’s so so much and I just need. Will you please please please just fuck me already, please?”

Donghyuck thinks it’s the desperation that does it for Johnny because he just shakes his head and kisses Taeil square on the mouth and finally lines himself up with Taeil’s entrance and pushes in. 

Taeil gasps and Johnny groans when he’s finally fully sheathed inside and Donghyuck’s can’t help but imagine himself fucking into Taeil and what it would feel like and suddenly he’s fully hard with Taeil’s head still in his lap and hands still holding each other behind his back. He resumes running his hands down Taeil’s sides and chest and Johnny starts fucking into Taeil slowly. 

Taeil’s eyes roll back into his head and he whines, “Johnny, please.”

“God, so polite aren’t you? Such a good boy for me. For us. Tell me what you want, Taeil-ah.”

“F-faster. Harder.”

And then Johnny is going faster and harder and Donghyuck’s just watches as Taeil’s body writhes and moves with Johnny’s, anchored in place by where he’s holding his own hands behind Donghyuck. 

When he starts whining full volume Johnny slows down, adjusts his grip on Taeil’s hip and fucks him at an angle that drives him crazy if the way Taeil moans and finally releases his hands says anything. He grips at his own hair and Donghyuck thinks he sees a tear slip down his cheek. 

“Please please please.” he chants like a mantra.

“What do you want, Ilie?”

“Touch me,” he cries, and his voice sounds absolutely wrecked.

“Why don’t you ask your oppa for help?”

Donghyuck jolts when Taeil finally looks up at him, whereas he’s been staring at Taeil’s face for what feels like hours. And, yes, there are tears running down his face at this point. Donghyuck wipes them away. 

“Oppa please,” he whines, reaching up and touching Donghyuck’s face, mirroring- albeit sloppily- what Donghyuck had just done to him, “I’m not allowed to touch. I need you, oppa, please.” 

As if there was anyway he would ever say no. He nods his head and slowly rubs his hands down Taeil’s chest again, and down to wrap his hand around Taeil’s cock and shocks at the sob of relief from his favorite hyung. 

It doesn’t take long, maybe a minute before Taeil is coming, making the most beautiful sounds Donghyuck has ever heard and Johnny follows right behind, grunting and practically collapsing on top of Taeil. Donghyuck is still hard but he’s not looking to do anything about it with a blissed out Taeil in his lap trying to catch his breath. 

When Johnny finally rolls off of them and disposed of the condom he’d used, he catches Donghyuck’s eyes and says, “so is it what you imagined?”

And Donghyuck, running his hands through Taeil’s hair, just says, “better,” and leaves it at that. 

This will probably be awkward in the morning and for a few weeks afterward but he’s Lee Donghyuck and he loves Moon Taeil and everyone knows it, so they’ll work past it. It’s not like seeing Taeil get absolutely wrecked will in any way dampen his affection. Now that he has this mental picture to work with and something to tease Taeil about until he flushes pretty will, in all likelihood, just make his crush worse. 

He almost wants to warn Johnny that he’s about to become a force not to be reckoned with but he doesn’t want to ruin his chances at being invited back into their bedroom. Instead he kisses Taeil’s forehead softly and shifts out from under him until he’s off the bed. 

“Thanks for, um, this,” he says awkwardly before excusing himself from the room. 

Luckily, Yuta and Jungwoo are still out and probably drinking somewhere, so he can take a shower and relieve himself thinking about what just happened, vowing to himself that one day he is gonna fuck Moon Taeil himself. Johnny be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on twitter @mxxntaeils if u wanna yell about the boys or smth


End file.
